Cirque du Freak
by ForeverDarkHeart
Summary: Hilary Shan is your average teenager, but what happens when she and her friend attend a freak show that suddenly thrusts her in the world of vampires and her best friend wants to kill her.
1. Chapter 1

Intro-

Well my names Hilary Shan, I'm 18 years old, I have light brown long straight wavy hair, I'm 5'7 and I have a nice hourglass figure, and I'm a junior in high school. My best freinds are Steve Leonard but we refer to him as Steve Leopard, and my other friends are Tommy and Alan. And after some unfortunate events I didn't know my life would change drastically. But once the threads of fate have been tangled they can not be undone.

Chapter 1-

Well I know other stories start off saying it was a dark and stormy night, but to be fairly honest mine started in the bathroom I was sitting on the toilet with my skirt on. Suddenly I heard some of the girls gasp and mumble. Thats when I heard him calling.

"Hey Hilary you in here?" Steve said.

"Yeah I am in here." I said while kicking the door to let him know which one I was in.

"Come on we need you, we are losing badly." Steve said

"Yeah, yeah I'm do know that you're in the girls restroom and there are girls in here." I said.

"Really I didn't see any girls in here." Steve said sarcastically while grinning.

"Ha ha very funny Steve." I said. This is why I like Steve, he is not afraid to just waltz in the girls restroom, anyway I got up and we left the girls restroom. We were walking in silence until we both said something at the same time.

"So..." We both said. We both laughed and he spoke first.

"So how are you feeling? Are you alright?" Steve asked.

"Yeah I'm fine nothing to worry about. So how far behind are we?" I asked.

"We're at 2-0 thats why I came looking for you." He said.

"Aright let me go get my cleats and I shall see what I can do." I said. I went to my locker and got my shoes and put them on.

"Alright lets go." I said while running down the hall with Steve tailing behind me.

"Alright hot shot Hilary is here!" I yelled out while running towards the soccer field.I heard groans from the sidelines and whilsting from both teams.

"Aright sweet thing lets see what you can do." One guy said from the other team while looking at my legs.

"Oh I will show you what I can do." I said.

"Alright gentlemen stop drooling over Hilary and lets get this show on the road." Steve yelled.

On the sidelines I heard the girls yell out, " Go Steve!" and "Boo Hilary!" All the girls in our school are head over heels about Steve. I think basically all the girls here hate me. Maybe it's because during freshman year Steve was the one who came up to me and talked to me and then soon we became the best of friends. From then on the girls hated me and stayed away from me they also made up a Steve Leonard fan club. Idiots. If they want to be his friend why don't they just talk to him. Anyway the bell rang and we lost 2-1 if I had come out earlier we could've won.

When we were in class Alan had this flyer and he was showing it to us.

It read:

Cirque du Freak

As I finished looking at it I looked up at Steve and he was looking strait at me and mouthed:

"We're going."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Why is it that those two little words meant trouble the point is that Steve and I got tickets for tonight's show. I told my parents that I was going to stay at Steve's house for the night.

When I got to Steve's, his mom answered the door and she was really happy to see me. She was also happy to have another female in the house she then said that Steve was up in his room. She asked if I wanted anything, but I told her no not right now maybe later. She said okay and if I got hungry to go help myself to anything in the kitchen so I told her okay thank you. So I turned and went up to Steve's room. I knocked on his door and got no answer.

"Hey Steve you in there?" I said while opening the door.

"I'm right here." He said from behind me.

I gasped, "Dammit to hell Steve! You scared the crap out of me!" I said. He chuckled and passed by me and went in to his room.

"I am sorry it was just so tempting I could not pass it up." He said.

I sighed. "Anyway I cannot wait for the show tonight!" I said.

"Yeah me neither." He said.

"Are you aright? Is there something wrong?" I asked and got a little closer to him.

"Yeah I am fine, and...no there is nothing wrong." He said while hesitating on the second question.

"Okay if you are sure." I said while turning toward his bed, but as I was turning my foot got caught on the rug and I tripped and my face was about to meet the floor. Sadly I did not feel my face on the floor instead it met something warm.

I groaned and I got up on all fours and when I opened my eyes I was on top of Steve and our faces were only a few inches apart. I gasped and got up really fast, my face was burning bright red.

"I'm sorry I..." i said stuttering.

"It's okay. Are you aright?" He said.

"Yeah I am." I said.

"Aright I guess we should leave soon it's almost time." He said

"Okay." I said.

So we left the house and got to the old abandoned theater. It was really creepy looking, but we went in and for some reason it was alot colder in here then it was outside.

"Welcome you two I'm glad you could make it we were about to start the show." Someone said.

Steve and I almost jumped out of our skins. We both turned around and we came face to chest to this really tall man who was wearing a black top hat and a red jacket with black cuff-lings and black pants. He had really black eyes that looked like he two pieces of charcoal where his eyes were at, and when he smiled he had yellow teeth and a tongue that almost looked blue.

"Tickets." He said.

"Ugh...right." Steve said while handing his ticket to the man.

"Hilary your ticket please." The man said.

"Ugh...right ticket...wait a minute how do you know my name?" I said.

"Oh I know alot of things." He said while putting the tickets in his mouth.

"Please enjoy youselfs." He said while pointing towards the curtain and disappearing.

"Okay that was creepy. Anyway come on Steve lets go." I said while taking Steve's hand and pulling him with me towards the curtain.

After tonight's show I didn't know my life would change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I'm really sorry that I didn't go into detail with the acts, but the truth is I kinda forgot some of them so I decided not to put any of them PLLLLLZZZ forgive me!!! By the way I don't own any of the characters except Hilary.

_(If they're written like this, then it's Hilary speaking her thoughts)_

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

We found our seats and the show began. All the acts were pretty good and amazing even though one of them scared the crap out of me it was the one with the wolf-man he bit a woman's hand off and these little blue hooded people came and sewed the lady's hand back. Now that is what I call creepy. But the one that really caught my attention was the one with Mr. Crespley and Madame Octa. Now that spider was wicked cool, I would love to have a spider like that, who could do tricks and such. Speaking of the man, he is a man of maybe 6ft, dressed in red, has orange cropped hair, and has a scar along the left side of his face, and he was also really pale.

It was something about him that made me think he was kind of attractive. But no, no I can't think about him like that he's a grown man for crying out loud._( EEEHHH Even though I am in my teens and I can check out older guys, I am a girl for crying out loud I do have hormone's shesh!!!)*sigh* (Wait a minute!!! What am I sighing for???!!! It can't be that I'm attractive to him is it? NAH it can't be that...Oh dear god!!!! What if...)_

*GASP* Suddenly I was snapped out of my daze when I heard someone gasp. When I looked I saw Steve's face go deathly pale. I asked him if he was okay, but he shushed me and that he would tell me later. So I let the matter drop.

After the show was over everyone started to get up and headed towards the exit, that's when I was about to tell Steve to tell me why he freaked, but that's when I heard people scream from the front. So I guess the show wasn't completely over then, they made us think it was so they could give us a one last scare. When I looked I saw it was the snake boy and his snake. He picked up his snake and was smiling at everyone while shaking their hands. So I guess the show finally ended.

Steve and I were heading out until he said.

"You go on without me, I'll see you at the house later."

"What? N-no I'm coming with you." I told him. I heard him growl and he grabbed my wrist and took me somewhere, where nobody could hear us I guess. When we were alone he pushed me against the wall pinning my wrists above my head. Our faces only inches apart.

"Listen to me, just go to my house like I told you, your not coming with me I'm going alone." He said then he let me go and stepped away from me getting closer to the crowd of people. "Remember Hilary that no matter what I'll..." He said then disappeared into the crowd without looking back.

I reached out my hand and said, "Wait..." I sighed and turned towards the exit. That is until from the corner of my eye I saw a door and wondered where that led to. (_What the hell_) I didn't give it a second thought I just let my feet drag me over. When I opened the door and let myself in, it was so dark I couldn't see so I waited until my eyes could adjust. When I was finally able to see, I saw that this was the door that led to the balcony, so like I said before I let my feet take me away.

When I was up there I could see the stage and to my surprise Steve as well. (_Hmm..what are you doing here Steve?)_

Then out of know where I saw something red fly onto the stage in front of Steve. They began to talk in hushed voices, but soon I could hear their conversation.

"I know what you are." Steve said.

"Oh really then who am I?" The man said.

"Your Vur Hortson a vampire!" Steve said. I gasped, but I put my hands over my mouth so they couldn't hear me.

"So what is it you want money, jewels, fame?" The man said.

"No I don't want your money or fame. I want to be a vampire." Steve said.

_(What!!!!! Is he out of his mind who wants to be a vampire!?)_

_"_Oh really won't you miss your family, your friends? What about that girl you came with?" The man said.

"My mom won't care where I am, but yes I will miss Hilary with all my heart, but that doesn't matter." Steve said.

_(What?! Doesn't matter how can you say that! So you would leave me just to be a vampire?)_ I could feel my eyes getting watery.

"Very well then, I shall taste your blood first." The man said. He grabbed Steve by the arm and I could hear that he was suckling on Steve's arm. The next minute I saw that he pushed Steve away from him and started to spit out blood while cursing.

Then he said, "You have bad blood! Your evil you'll never be a vampire!"

Steve got really mad and started to yell and said, "You take that back I'm not evil! I'm not evil! Just you wait soon I'll be a vampire hunter and I'll track you down and kill you!" Then he jumped off the stage and ran while laughing all the way.

"Stupid teenagers!" The man said while spitting blood on the stage and wiping his mouth.

I could feel my tears spilling over my cheeks, I waited until the cost was clear then I made a run for it. Sure I knew I was going to get grounded, but for the moment I didn't care. I needed to get away from Steve, how could someone want to be a vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning I got up and went to the bathroom to go take a shower. After I was done I went to my room to get dressed. I put on my favorite black skinny jeans, black vans, and a red t-shirt with a black rose design going down the left side of my chest. I left my long straight wavy hair down. After I was done I grabbed my black backpack, and went down stairs to go eat breakfast.

When I reached the kitchen I saw my mom talking on the phone. My sister Bloom was at the table eating her cereal. I walked by her, telling her good morning and ruffling her long straight brown hair. I heard her muffle a good mornig while giggling. I kissed my mom on the cheek also telling her good morning and she did the same. I went to the refrigerater and grabbed the milk and a bowl. I went to the table and poured myself some frosted flakes and hurried eating. When I was done I told my mom and sister that I was leaving for school. I went to the hall closet to get my skateboard then went out the front door to head to school.

When I got to school I saw Steve, Alan, and Tommy waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I heard them calling my name and telling me good morning and waving like crazy like they thought I couldn't see them, well execpt for Steve I only heard him say good morning.(_Oh god what I'm I suposed to tell him? I didn't go back to his house last night like I was suposed to. Well I guess I'll think of something for the mean time, unless if he tells me something which I know will be very soon.) _

"Morning guys!" I said cheerfully.

"Yeah whatever, so how did it go?! Tell us did you like? What did you think about it? Was is it boring or amazing? Were you scared? Come on hurry and tell us!" Alan and Tommy were all hiped and asking questions.

"Okay whoa! Take a chill pill. At least ask one question at a time shesh! Why don't you ask Steve, he was there too you know." I said.

"Yeah we already did." Alan said.

"Okay and?" I said.

"He said...nothing that he was going to wait until you got here." Tommy said.

"Oh I see. Well I'm here so I guess I'll tell you, but Steve I'm going to need help in telling it to them because I kind of forgot." I said.

"Yeah." Steve said.

Right when I was about to tell them about it the bell rang for first period. So I told them I'll tell them at lunch. At lunch time they gained up on me agian and said, "Alright now tell us!" So I did and Steve helped me in telling them what happened at the show. After that Alan and Tommy went to go play some soccer and they asked if I wanted to join, but I told them I didn't feel good and they asked Steve if he wanted to play and he said he'll join them in a bit. He stayed behind with me.

(_Oh god please, oh please don't ask me why I didn't go back to you house the other night!!!)_

"Hilary why didn't you return to my house the other night?" Steve asked.

_(Crap the one thing I just said that I didn't want to talk about. Oh well here goes nothing.)_

"Well when you told me to go, I did and when I was heading to your house I took a couple of wrong turns and you know how I have a bad sense of directon. Well when I looked to see if I saw anything familiar, I saw that I was closer to my house then yours, so instead I went home. Oh and when I got home, let me tell you I got yelled at like there was no tomorrow!" I said.

"Oh well that sucks."

"Yes,yes it does." I said.

"..."

"So tell me why have you been avoiding me?" Steve said without looking at me.

"Um...what are you talking about? I haven't been avoiding you." I said looking at him from the corner of my eye.

"Yes you have. Don't deny it Hilary. In first period I tried to talk to you, but you ignored me and you started to talk to Amy the girl you said got on your nerves. Then in second period, I tried to get your attention and you kept raising your hand because you said you didn't understand a problem and I know you never need any help in math because your smart. Then in third, when we got a chance to pick partners for a lab you picked Jason the one you said has a huge crush on you, but you don't like him. Now what are you going to do ignore me for our last period?" Steve said.

I really didn't know what to say. Right when I was about to say something, the bell rang for fourth period our last class of the day. I had to think of something to say not just stay there like a moron because what he said was basically true.

I just blurted the only thing that came to mind. "How about you come over then, we'll hang out it's Friday." I said then got up and headed to class with Steve trailing behind me.

After school I grabbed my skateboard out of my locker and headed outside, Steve was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs with Alan and Tommy. We all said good-bye and went our ways except for Steve and I. It was really quiet all the way to my house, because neither of us said anything. I reached for the door and opened it while yelling that I was home and Steve was with me. I heard my mom say okay and hello. Steve yelled out a hello, as I was putting up my sakteborad in the hall Steve and I headed to my room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So how much did you hear?" Steve asked me while looking out my bedroom window.

"What are you talking about?" I said nervously as I put my stuff on the floor.

"You stayed behind didn't you? When I told you to go to my house. You can't lie to me Hilary, I can tell if you were lying to me, we've known each other for so long do you think I can't tell a lie from the truth?" Steve said while turning away from the window to face me.

"Um...I guess." I said.

"So answer me this how much did you hear?" Steve asked again while walking towards me.

"Look I didn't hear what you or were talking about okay." I said looking at Steve.

I saw Steve freeze and he was grinning at me with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh really? How do you know I was talking about him? I never said his name." Steve said.

_(Crap!!!! Now I'm busted why couldn't I just keep my trap shut!)_

"So thats why you've been avoiding me, because of what he said?" Steve said while getting closer to me.

"Well after what he said, I started to think about it and...I don't know I..." I didn't get to finish beacuse the next thing I knew Steve shoved me on my bed and was on top of me.

"Don't you dare say it! I'm not evil!" Steve was yelling at me.

"Okay your not! Can you please get off of me?" I said struggling for air. Steve eventually got off of me and sat beside me on the bed, I was still lying down. I started to sit up and I saw from the corner of my eye that Steve's eyes were watery.

"Steve I'm sorry. I know your not evil, and I believe you, trust me." I said while reaching out towards him.

"Look I'm sorry...I..." Steve didn't finish because I pulled him into my arms.

"Shhh, it's okay. You don't have to explain." I whispered to him while holding him closer.

He pulled back a little and looked in my eyes.

"Steve what is it?" I he did something I wasn't expecting, he leaned in closer to me and kissed me! I really didn't know what to do, but soon my lips reacted automatically and I started to kiss him back.

He grabbed the side of my face with one of his hands and the other hand he ran through my hair and he started kissing me again, softly with his soft plump lips. Then I wrapped my arms around his neck and he leaned me back on my bed. We would only break the kiss every few seconds for air. Then I parted my lips a little and he took that advantage to slip his tounge into my mouth and he teased my tounge and bit it a little. I gave a little yelp, then I felt him smile against my mouth as he countined to kiss me. Then he started to kiss the side of my mouth, then moved up and kissed the tip of my nose, then kissed the top of each of my eye lids then moved to kiss the top of my forehead. He then stopped and layed his forehead against mine. Everything was quiet the only sound that I could hear was our own hard breathing.

"Hilary..." Steve was saying, but then there was a knock at my door and he got up off me and sat on the floor and grabbed his backpack. I just sat up really fast and told the person outside of my door to come in. It was my mom she said that if we wanted anything to eat and we both looked at each other and said yeah that we'll be down in a minute. My mom said okay and to hurry.

"Um...Steve." I said while getting up and heading to the door.

"Yeah?" Steve said.

"Are you coming?" Was all I said.

"Oh yeah." Steve said while getting up and following me.

Once we were down stairs we headed into the kitchen and I saw my sister Bloom sitting at the table reading a book and eating spagettie. My mom was at the sink washing dishes and talking on the phone again. Steve and I grabbed plates and went to serve oursleves, once we did we sat at the table and started eating and talking about random things and laughing the whole time. It was as if what happended in my room never accord.

After we were done my dad got home. He greeted us and went to go change out of his work suit, which he calls monkey suit. He says why can't they just wear regular clothes to work, why do they all have to get all glamoured up just to go sit in a office and work.

When he left up stairs he said it was getting kind of late and asked if Steve was going to stay the night or not. Steve said no that he wasn't that he would be leaving soon. My dad said okay and that when he was ready to leave, to tell me, so I could take him home. Steve said that would be great.

So after a while of watching T.V Steve's mom called him and said when would he be home and he said in a little bit. His mom said that she wouldn't be home when he got there, because she had to go to the hospital, to go see her sister in the hospital, because she gave birth to a baby girl. She asked if he would like to go with her, but he said no because he was getting tired. He said maybe tomorrow he would go see her and his mom said okay and hung up.

"So can you take me home?" Steve asked after awhile.

"Yeah sure, let me go get the keys and tell my dad I'm taking you." I said as I got up and went in the kitchen to tell my dad. He said alright and to be careful, he yelled out a good-bye to Steve. Steve said bye as well and went up stairs to get his backpack I waited for him downstairs. When he came down he said he was ready. So we went outside, got in the car and drove off.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We finally reached Steve's house and the only light that was on, was the porch light. Steve and I got out and walked to his front door and he took out his house key and unlocked the door. After he opened the door he said thanks and that maybe he'll try to come over tomorrow or maybe if I could come over. I said yeah sure that would be cool.

"Well I guess I have to go, I still have to go put gas in the car. But yeah maybe I'll see you tomorrow okay, bye." I said.

Right as I was turning Steve grabbed my wrist and pulled me to him and I slammed into his chest, I immediatley put my face down so he couldn't see my surprised reaction. _(Wow now this boy is really built!) _He put his finger under my chin and lifted my face and I could feel it flaming up when he did that, then he started to lean forward and placed a soft kiss on my lips. Steve then embraced me and whispered in my ear.

"Good night Hilary." Then let me go. I also said the samething and headed towards the car a little dazed. I got in the car and drove off, I put my fingers against my lips and I couldn't believe he did that twice!

_(Oh god what am I suposed to do? Am I falling for my best friend or is this just some kind of hunger that my heart wants?But when he touches me I fell this tingle go through my entire body. Oh I don't know!?)_

I kept thinking as I drove to the closest gas station that was still open. I got out of the car and opened the gas tank, then I went inside to pay, after I did that I started to pump the gas. For some reason I felt like someone was watching me, but I think it was just my imagination going wild. But I still checked to see if someone was, out of the corner of my eye I thought I caught a shadow of movement to my right. When I looked I thought I saw a figure of a tall, lean, muscular man standing in the shadow. For some reason it felt like I knew him from somewhere, but I think I might be crazy. Instead I got in the car and when I looked back I saw that the man was gone.

_(Okay now that was creepy! Oh well time to go home, I bet my parents are worrying where I am.)_

As I got home all the lights were out, execpt the porch light, I looked at the clock to see what time it was it was only 11:30. I got out of the car and went inside as I did I went to my parents room to tell them I was home. When I did my parents were fast asleep and snoring!

_*sweat drop*(Oh wow some worried parents they are! Shesh!)_

Well I left them a note telling them I was home and sorry for not waking them up. After I did that I went to my room to change into my pjs, I put on my favorite victoria secret ones the black silky ones that are tiny black shorts and a spagettie strap shirt. I then put up my hair in a small bun. I went to my window to close it, but as I did I saw the the same figure as I did before, at the gas station looking up at me. I thought I was just imaging it and when I blinked a couple of times he was still there!

(_What the!?) _

I snapped out of it and closed my window and turned off the light and went to bed.

The next morning I thought I heard my mom knocking on my door and calling my name. When I heard it again I groaned and rolled over in bed, when I did that I didn't know I was near the edge of the bed and fell off with a big THUMP! My mom came in and asked if I was okay and I told her I was.

"Oh thats good. I'm sorry we didn't wait for you when you got home, but me and your father were really tired and couldn't stay up long enough, but we were worried. Oh and thank you for leaving the note telling us you were home." My mom said.

"No it's oaky, don't worry about it." I said as I was getting up off the floor and untangling myself from the quilt.

"Oh okay well your father, Bloom and I are going to the mall for a while, would you like to go with us?" She asked me.

"No it's okay, I don't feel like it." I said.

"Okay well we'll be home later okay. I'll buy you something nice that you might like." My mom said.

"You really don't have to mom." I told her.

"No I want to and I know you will like it." She said.

"Okay mom, I know I can't talk you out of it now." I said while laughing.

"Okay well we'll see you later okay honey, if you get hungry you can order pizza theres money on the kitchen counter." She said as she left.

"Alright bye." I said as she was turning around.

I went to go take a quick shower and went back to my room to get dressed. I started to put on my black bra and briefs then I put on my striped black and white stockings with my black mini-skirt and a white t-shirt with a black skull on the bottom right corner. Then I grabbed my black converse and my tiny fingerless gloves and I put my hair in a pony tail and went down stairs.

I went to the hall closet and grabbed my skateboard and headed out. I decided to ride to the park and as I was passing by I saw an old flyer of the show that Steve and I went to, near the curb so I decided to pick it up, and when I did I saw the picture of the spider that I liked so much. Then I started to think how I would like to have a spider like that. Then for some odd reason I had the urge to go and take that spider. I know it's wrong, but something was telling me to go take it and I started to think of a way in taking it. Then for some reason I was heading to old abandoned theater so see if the Cirque people were still there. As I went I saw that their trailers were still there and there was also a poster that said their last show would be Saturday night. So I only have 20 hours before they pack up and leave.

_(Hm...Then my only time in taking the spider would have to be early on Sunday morning before anyone wakes up, so thats my plan I have to come in the morning to take the spider. So if I blow it now I'll never have that spider. Alright in the early morning it is!) _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_(Alright I have a plan, now I just have to put it in action.)_

"Hilary, honey! We're home!" My mom yelled from down stairs.

I could hear foot steps walking up the stairs with bags crinkling. I'm guessing it was my mom and sister, then I heard a knock on my door.

"Hey Hill, we gotcha something." My sister Bloom said outside my door.

"Come in." I said. Then my mom and sister came in and closed the door.

"Okay I know you might like this, so I picked it out for you." Bloom said. She then pulled out a really cute top that was red and white and was slashed in the front with a black skull inside where the slash is. It has little sleeves that are cut open and flap around if its windy. Then she pulled out some dark blue skinny jeans.

"Oh my gosh these are so cool thank you Bloom! Gosh you know me so well don't you!" I said while hugging her.

"Alright now it's my turn." She said. She then pulled out a little black box and she handed it to me so I could open it. When I did my breath got caught in my throat I didn't now what to say. "So what do you think?" She asked .

"I..It's so beautiful thanks mom!" I squealed and gave her a really big hug. It was the most beautiful necklace I ever seen it was silver, it has a heart with wings, and has a little ribbon that says "True Love" and above that it has a rose. I immediatley put it on and said I was never going to take it off.

"I knew you were going to like it!" My mom said. "Oh and I have something else as well." She said and grabbed a big bag, but she told me to close my eyes first, after I did what I was told she put it in my hand, then she told me to open my eyes. As I did and saw what kind of bag it was and I started to turn red.

"Ugh mom...did dad go with you when you bought these?" I asked nervousley.

My mom laughed at my expression."No honey only Bloom did, and believe me these were her choices that she got for you." She said smiling.

I turned to my sister and looked at her with an expression that said "What?! You picked these out for me!"

My sister was laughing at me and my expression and said, "Yeah I picked these out for you I have taste too, you know, and besides I've seen you and mom always buying this before."

I started to laugh and just opened the Victoria Secrect bag to see what awaited me. When I did I started to turn a really bright crimson red!_(OMFG! Where the hell have you seen these before!? In a porno video or something!!!!)_

As I took out some of the undergarments all I saw was just a bunch of see-through, silk, lace,and strings. I thought I was going to have a nose bleed, how could my little sister pick these out I understand my mother, but my sister! (_She's only 15 for crying out loud!) _Anyways as I took out a white pair I saw they were lacy and see through, and the next pair was a red thong with a little heart on the side with a matching bra. The other one was silky black short kinds with a see through silk lacy bra that came with cufflings. The next one was a dark purple pair that you have to tie from the side and the bra has a little skull on the right side of the breast.

"Um...thank you I really like them really, but um...how can...I mean how..." I kept stuttering.

"Yeah how do you think I was when I saw her choice." My mom said all calmly and laughing. "Thank god your father wasn't there he would have a heart attack!" My mom said laughing.

"Yeah same here." I said. Well as you can see the only kind of undergarments I own are from Victoria Secrect thanks to my mother and now my sister. She says that I should have a sexy look when I take off my close thats why god blessed me with my body. Anyways after they had their fun with embarrassing me with undergarments they left and asked if I've eaten already and told them I haven't. So my mom said that she will order pizza then. I told her okay that to call me down when it got here.

After a while the pizza got here I went down stairs to eat with my family, after I was done I went back to my room and set my alarm at 5 in the morning so I could go through my plan in taking the spider.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

*Beep, Beep, Beep* Went my alarm clock at 5 in the morning. I got up so fast that I think I got whip-lash for it. I turned my alarm off and stayed quiet for a little bit to see if it didn't wake up my parents. I guess it didn't, so I started to get ready I put on pair of my dark blue skinny jeans, and a black v-neck t-shirt with my necklace and my black converse, and I put up my hair in a pony tail.

After I was done getting ready, I went down stairs carefully and went to the hall closet to get out my skateboard. Then I went out the back and left the house key under the mat.

I jumped on my skateboard and headed over to the abanded theater. As I got closer to it I saw that the trailers were still there and that the preformers in them were still sleeping. When I looked at it, it looked a lot creepier when you're by yourself as I made my way up the stairs it was so creaky that I had to take off my converse, and walk barefoot. As I went in, it was alot colder inside then it was outside I even got goose bumps. I looked for an open door and when I found one I saw that it lead to the basement.

As you know in horror films when you see a door and its screaming at you death!! What you do is head the other way not go near it! But as for me I chose to go near it, because I'm risking everything just for a spider that I'm dying to have! Well anyways as I'm shuffling down the basement my feet are picking up splinters off the floor which hurt like hell.

After awhile of searching blindly I feel like my foot hit something slimy and scalely when I looked down I saw two big eyes looking at me. I almost screamed, but I caught myself before I did, because I came to realize it was the snake boy and I just saw that he was breathing softly and that he was sleeping with his eyes open. Then when I made sure that I haven't woken him up, I waited for a little bit just incase, then after everything was quiet I kept looking around and when I turned around I saw IT.

There in the corner, I saw a coffin and beside that I saw the small cage that has to be the spiders home. Bingo! I reached out and grabbed the cage, just as I did that I layed a note where the cage use to be, and hightailed it out of there, without looking back. I grabbed my skateboard and shoes that I left near the door and jumped on my board and raced for home.

As I reached home I jumped off my board and headed to the back, I made sure no one was up yet, after I did that I let myself in and went straight to my room. I put the spider in my closet and changed back into my pjs, but first I get some tweezers to get out the splinters and when I did that I felt so much better. As I layed back down on my bed I keep thinking on how I just accomplished what I just did. After I pondered on that I fell asleep with no worry what-so-ever.

In the morning or so I thought, I thought I could hear voices outside my door when I looked at what time it was I new why. I over slept and it was 2 in the afternoon on a Sunday. I could hear my mom talking on the phone as she passed by my room and headed down stairs. So I decided to get up and go take a quick shower as I got out, I went back to my room to change. I put on the purple silk undergarments that my sister Bloom got me the ones that you have to tie from the side and the purple silk bra with the skull on the right side of the breast. Then I put on my khaki cargo kapre with my black converse and a purple v-neck shirt and my hair up in a pony tail.

When I was finally ready, I was about to go down stairs, but I froze by my closet door. I wanted to check to see that what I did this morning wasn't just a dream. When I opened my closet door there it was, right on top of my converse box was Madam Octa's cage with the little rag covering it. (_OMG!! I can't believe I actually took the spider!!!) _After my little victory dance I went down stairs. Maybe later I can see what I can do with Madam Octa.

When I went into the livingroom my sister Bloom was on the couch watching T.V and munching on popcorn. I jumped over the couch and said good afternoon. She said the samething without taking her eyes off the T.V, then after awhile when there were commercials she said.

"Oh yeah Steve called, he said that he wouldn't be home today, that he's going somewhere with his mom and couldn't make it today." She said.

"Oh okay thanks." I said. (_ what am I suposed to do today then? Hmm...maybe I should go for a drive or something I wonder if Bloom might want to go?) "_Hey Bloom you want to go drive around somewhere?" I asked her.

"No thanks, I'm going to Brook's house we're having a movie night, tonight with a couple of other friends." She said.

"Oh okay, what time are you going? You want me to take you or are they coming for you?" I asked.

"I was going to ask, if you could take me in a few, it's becasue I have to stop at the store to get some candy and soda." She said.

"Yeah sure, you want to go now and maybe by that time I can pass by and drop you off?" I said.

"Yeah sure let me go put on my shoes. Hey can you go tell mom that your taking me?" She said as she then ran up stairs.

"Okay." I said as I got up and headed to the kitchen. "Hey ma, I'm taking Bloom to the store so she can buy some candy and soda for her movie night at Brook's, then I'm going to drop her off." I said in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Okay honey, oh yeah get some cash out of my purse so she can get the stuff she needs. Are you going anywhere today?" My mom asked.

"No I'm just going to take her and maybe drive around for a bit and then come home thats it." I said as I was taking out the money from her purse.

"Okay then, be careful." She said.

"Alright mom I'm leaving!" Bloom yelled from the livingroom.

"Okay honey take care, don't come home to late okay!" My mom yelled out.

"Okay!" Bloom yelled again.

"Alright I'll be home later then, bye." I said as I turned and headed out to the livingroom and went out the door to the car.

After I took Bloom to the store and dropped her off at her friends I just drove around for a little while. For some reason I was heading back again to the abanded theater to see if they were still there and to my surprise they weren't._(YES! I did it and I was able to take the spider to hoorah!) _When I was done with my discovery I went home and decided to play with Madam Octa.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When I arrived home my mom was in the livingroom watching T.V. As I went by I said I'll be in my room and she said alright. When I reached my room I locked my door so no one could just waltz in. I walked to my closet door and took out Madam Octa then walked to the middle of my room and set her cage on the floor as I sat beside her.

When I took off the rag covering her cage she cringed back from the sudden sun light, after she adjusted to it she started to get closer to the bars of her cage and looked around. I started to talk to her, telling her that this is her new home and all, even though I knew she probably couldn't understand me, but either way I tried, I also told her about my friends, family and me. When I was done introducing myself to her, I picked up her cage and started to show her around my room.

When I was done with that I started to observe her and her cage, then something caught my eye when I looked, I saw it was a tiny silver flute attached to the cage so I grabed it and put it aside, I would go clean it in a bit. First I was trying to figure out what I should feed Madam Octa first, then something clicked I should go out in the garden and get her some bugs. So I put Madam Octa back in the closet and went down stairs, to the kitchen, I made sure my mom wasn't in the kitchen first when I looked she was still in the livingroom watching her novelas. As I went in the kitchen I grabbed a jar and a top and went outside to the garden.

In the garden I grabbed all the bugs I could get, I had rolly pollies, crickets, and a couple of dead fly's and two worms. After I got what I came for I went back inside and went to my room and locked my door. I took Madam Octa out again and poured the bugs in her cage, at first she wasn't moving, but she was waiting for her prey to move first so she could pounce on them. When they did she acted fast and ate her meal the ones that gave her a challenge were the two worms._ (Hmm...note to self when she wants a challenging meal get her some worms. Other then that she likes bugs.) _

After I was done feeding Madam Octa I heard my dad was home. I looked at the clock and it was already 10 wow time flew by fast. So I put Madam Octa back in my closet and headed down stairs to say hi to my dad, as I was going to do that the house phone rang and I headed into the hallway and grabbed the phone. It was my sister saying if I could go and pick her up I told her I would be there in a little bit. So I went into the livingroom to go tell my dad hi and that it was Bloom and that I was going to go pick her up, they said okay and to hurry.

I left and went to Brook's house when I was out in front I got out of the car and was about to go knock as I was doing that I had that same feeling before I had at the gas station like someone was watching me. So I looked around, but there was no one there, okay that was kind of creepy, but I shrugged it off and went to the door. I knocked and Brook's mom opened the door, she said hi and asked how I was and if I had any boyfriends yet, and how were my parents. I told her everyone was fines and no I still didn't have a biyfriend and then I asked how she was and her family, she said the same and then called up stairs for Brook telling her I was here for Bloom. They both came down stairs laughing and saying bye that they'll see each other at school tomorrow and all.

When Bloom got in the car I checked to see if anyone was around because I swear to Bob someone was watching me, it's because I always get this hinky feeling when someone is. When I saw no one, I got in the car and drove off, we soon arrived home. I told my parents that we were home they said okay and to go to bed.

When I was in my room I undressed and put on my red silk pjs and went straight to bed.

The next morning I got up and went to take a shower as I got out I went to my room and changed. I put on a pair of red lacy briefs and a matching red lacy bra. Then I went to my closet and grabbed a black tank and a small little black jacket then I grabbed some blue skinny jeans and my black vans after I got my things I put them on. I left my hair down with front bangs when I was ready I grabbed my black backpack and headed down stairs.

I went into the kitchen said morning then went to the pantry and grabbed two granola bars and went to the hall closet to get my board and left for school. As I got there my friends were waiting for me and saying good morning.

"So how was your weekend?" Tommy said.

"It was pretty good I went to the park to skateboard then I went for a drive. How about you?" I asked. I didn't mention the part in taking the spider.

"Me I was boxing with my dad, then my family and I went downtown for a while. Other then that it was good." He said. "So how about you two? Anything interesting?" He asked Alan and Steve.

"No I had a freaken project to do for chem. and it took me the whole weekend to do it. I think it was because all the breaks I kept taking, yeah I think thats why." He said. (Everyone except Alan)*_Sweat drop* _

"Okay...well I had to go to the hospital to go see my Aunt's baby." Steve said non to cheerfully.

"Oh yeah thats right my sis said you called and said you couldn't come." I said to Steve.

"Yeah." Was all he said because the bell rang and we all went to class.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When school was over we all said bye and went our separate ways. I couldn't wait to get home, I wanted to practice with Madam Octa so much thats all I kept thinking about in class. Well when I arrived I yelled out a "I'm home and I'll be in my room studying!" As I ran up stairs to my room then locking my door.

I threw all my stuff on the bed and went to my closet to take out Madam Octa, as I did, I put her cage in the middle of the room and I sat beside her. I grabbed the tiny flute that was tied to the cage and started looking at it, it didn't look all professional, but I think I could play it. So first I practiced a little, then when I knew I had the hang of it, I started to play for Madam Octa. At first she didn't do anything, but when I played again she started to sway side to side. Then in my next commands I told her to take a little bow and she did do it, then I asked her to do a back flip and she did. After awhile of doing little tricks like that, I think I was finally able to communicate with Madam Octa, which I for one was pretty amazed I didn't know I could do it.

When I was about to do more tricks I heard a knock at my door. "Hilary is that you?" My mom said outside my door.

I pushed Madam Octa's cage under my bed then got up and went to unlock my door. "What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Were you just playing?" She said.

"Oh you mean the music? Yeah that was me, sorry am I being loud?" I told her.

"Oh no it's just...I thought you said you were never going to play an instrument ever in your life." She said.

"Oh mom, thats when I was little. I changed my mind. Besides I kind of found this in the street and picked it up and yeah I wanted to give it a try." I said while doing hand movements.

"Oh Hilary that's gross! I hope you cleaned it really good you don't know where thats been honey." She said.

"Yeah I know I did, I washed it really good then I washed it with alcohol so yeah it's squeaky clean." I told her.

"Oh okay, well me and Bloom are going to the store would you like anything or would you like to go?" My mom asked.

"Um...no thanks, but could you get me some Hot Cheetos and Lucus." I said.

"Yeah, okay sure we'll be back in a few." My mom said.

When she left, I rushed out to the garden with my jar to get some bugs for Madam Octa. After I did that I went back up staris to do something crazy LIKE maybe taking Madam Octa out of her cage. When I was back in my room I was practicing the flute, when I was so sure I wasn't so nervous, I decided that I was ready to take out Madam Octa.

As I stood up with the flute ready at my lips, I reached for her cage and unlocked it, then I began to play. At first she just stood in the middle of her cage looking at me with her beady little eyes, but then she started to sway side to side. As I commanded her to step out of her cage she did, then when I had her in control she started to do tricks and such. I let her crawl over my body and all and jump from me to my bed, but then this is were I just had to call it quits!

When I was making her jump back on me from my bed I kind of lost focus and she went crazy on me! Her beady little eyes were locked on me and came at me with her little fangs out, but I swatted her to the side and just as she was going to lunge again I had the time to refocus and made her stop then I commanded her to go back in her cage.

*_sigh*(Man that was close! I thought I was a goner for sure.)_

After my freak out, I decided to put up Madam Octa, but first I fed her. When I did that I decided to go down stairs and watch some T.V. When I sat down I turned on the T.V and changed it to Cartoon Network and Ben 10 Alien Force was on so I watched it. By the time it was over my mom and sister were home with groceries in hand. I asked if they needed help, but they said no so instead I continued to watch my show.

Later that night my dad got home went to change and came down for dinner. When we were all done eating I washed dishes, dried them, and put them up. Then I told my family good night and went to go take a shower I was to lazy to take one in the morning. Then I went to my room and put on my red silk pjs and went straight to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hilary wake up your going to be late for school!" I heard my mom yell and bang outside my door.

When I looked at my clock it read 7:40 and class begins at 8.(_Holy son of a bitch!!!)_ I sprang out of bed like a bullet, thank goodness I took a shower at night! I grabbed my black skinny jeans and my converse, a black muscle shirt and a white tee I pulled my hair into a pony tail then I went to brush my teeth really fast. Then I went back to my room to get my backpack and board and ran down stairs telling my mom bye.

Little did I know I didn't hear her warning saying it's raining! (_Oh this is great why did it have to rain! Can it get any worse!)_ After I said that it did, because the rain started to come down alot heavier! By the time I reached school with 10 minutes to spare, I was soaking wet!

"Dude what happened?" Tommy asked.

"I woke up late, thats what happened, and I didn't hear my mom say it was raining!" I grumbled at Tommy.

"Um...do you have a change of clothes or something? It's going to stay like this all week just to let you know." Alan said.

"No I don't hav..."I didn't get to finish because something covered my face. When I reached for it and took it of my face I saw it was a black hoody and matching sweat pants.

"Um...thank you so much Steve!" I said while blushing and rushing to the girls room with the guys trailing behind me, but not going in, well except Steve he really doesn't give a shit. Anyways I told him to hold the sweats until I could get out of my wet clothes so I wouldn't get them wet. After I took off my clothes, except my bra and panties I opened the stall a little and asked Steve to pass me the sweats as I was reaching out, I heard someone walk into the restroom.

Steve pushed open the stall door and came in just as I was about to protest he put his hand over my mouth and picked me up like I weighed 10 pounds lighter he was holding me bridal style with the sweats covering the top and middle of me, but the rest you could still see! (_Oh my gosh! I can't believe he's in the restroom with me while holding me half naked! Oh gosh please don't look at me! Please don't look at me!) _

After we heard that the person left, he put me down and he was looking straight into my eyes. I really didn't know what to do, the only thing I could do was cover myself as much as I could. Then he put both hands on either side of the stall door and leaned in closer, I closed my eyes and I thought he was going to kiss me, but he layed his head against my forehead and whispered. "You look beautiful." Then he stepped out of the stall, and let me change even though I knew I was as bright as a tomatoe red, after I was done I came out and then I put my hair down. We waited until the bell rang for 5th period, just to make sure the coast was clear.

After it was, Alan and Tommy were waiting for us with my stuff in their hands. "Whoa! Dude you can even pull off looking like a dude and still look hot!" Tommy said winking.

"Um...thanks." I said blushing, while rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah thats true." Alan said.

"Alright guys it's time for us to go to class." Steve said while carrying my wet clothes. We went to my locker to leave them and my board. After that we all went to class.

When school was over I headed to my locker to get my things. As I headed down to the second floor I saw that the guys were waiting for me near the front doors. As I got near them they were talking about some new movie that was coming out Friday and how we should go see it after school and all.

Well after they discussed that, Steve asked if he could come over for a little while and I told him that he could, but we would have to wait till the rain would lighten a bit because it was still pouring and I didn't want for us to get sick. As I was looking out the door to see if it would lighten up soon, Tommy said that he could give Steve and I a ride home. I was about to protest, but he said, "Don't even think about trying to get out of this one, I'm taking you both home if you like it or not so tough cookie!"

"Beside what kind of friends would let their friends walk home while it's raining, what if you got sick? Who would we have to blame for that? Well Alan and me of course." He said motioning to both of them.

"Okay fine, thank you." I told Tommy.

"Yeah no problem, well let me go get the car then I'll see ya'll out front okay." He said and ran outside in the pouring rain.

"Well I guess I have to go guys, my rides here, tell Tommy I said bye okay." Alan said and also ran outside in the pouring rain to his ride.

We said that we would and that we would see him tomorrow. As we said that there was honking outside and it was Tommy waiting for us in his car, Steve and I rushed outside and got in. Steve was in the front with Tommy and I was in the back. When we were in Tommy drove off and went to my house.

"Thanks Tommy I really appreciate it." I said as Steve and I got out.

"Thanks dude." Steve said.

"Yeah it's no problem see you guys tomorrow then." Tommy said then backed out of my drive way and left.

Steve and I ran to the door and went in. We dropped our things by the door and headed to my room, I told Steve to go in and wait for me, I told him I was going to go get us some towels to dry off. As I did that, I went back to my room and tossed one of the towels to him. As we dried off I kept thinking about the spider and debated whether to tell Steve or not.

"What's wrong Larry?" Steve said.

"Um...what?" I asked wary he only called me that when he knew there was something up.

"Larry you do know that your so easy to read right." He said.

_(Dammit! Why am I so easy to read shesh!)_

"Okay, look there's something I want to show you, but you have to promise me you won't tell or freak okay." I said.

"Okay I promise." He said.

"Okay good, hold on." I said then went to my door and opened it. "Hey mom I'm going to show Steve my music, so please don't interupt me okay!" I yelled down to my mom.

"Okay honey!" She said.

As I said that I closed my door and I turned back to Steve, and he gave me a look that said "Thats the something you wanted to show me."

"Okay don't give me that look thats part of what I have to show you okay." I told him.

"Okay." He said.

So I went to my closet opened it and took out Madam Octa's cage with the rag still on, then I sat on the floor in the middle of my room and told Steve to sit on the floor too. As he did and got comfortable I asked if he was ready and he said he was, so I took the rag off the cage and he jumped up really fast and said. "What the hell!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What the hell!" He yelled.

I started to laugh at him and said, "It's okay it's just a spider."

"Yeah a really ugly spider. Where did you get it?" He asked calmly and sat back on the floor.

"Do you remember the show we went to six days ago?" I asked him.

"Yeah I remember why?" He said.

"Well remember the act with Mr. Crepsley where he used a spider like this one?" I said.

"Oh yeah! It kind of looks exactly like the one from the show. Where did you buy one like it?" He asked.

"Well thats the thing I didn't "BUY" it from a store..." I said.

"Oh so were they selling them at the show? I didn't see them there, if they did." He said still clueless.

"Actually this is what I'm trying to say...um I really didn't buy it. I kind of took it..." I said.

"YOU stole from a VAMPIRE!" He yelled. "Do you have a death wish or something you know your never supposed to steal from a vampire are you crazy?!"

"Actually I never thought about it like that, well they're long gone by now I stole it Sunday morning and I passed by to see if they were gone Sunday afternoon and they were, so now I don't have to worry about it anymore." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Oh well then nevermind, good then." He said more relaxed. "So have you tried to do tricks with her?"

"Yeah I have. I even took her out of her cage and let her crawl over me and stuff." I said.

"Really can you do it again?" He asked.

"Yeah thats why I use this little flute to control her." I told him and showed him the flute. "This is the other part I was talking about when you gave me that look." I said.

"Oh sorry." He did a little pout.

"It's okay so do you want me to show you, but you have to promise me you have to be very quiet, I really don't want to lose focus." I said.

"Okay I promise." He said.

When he said he was ready I reached for the cage and unlocked it and started to play. I told Madam Octa to walk out and climb on Steve which she did. When she was on him she walked towards his head and rested on his head, she looked like a fluffy hat. Then I told her to climb down which she was doing, then out of know where my sister Bloom walks in.

"Hey Hilary do you hav..." She never finished because her eyes widened when she saw what was on Steve's shoulder.

I lost my focus when she barged in like that, I looked to Steve who looked terrified, he tried to swatt at Madam Octa, but she dodged and soon her eyes were locked on Steve's neck he tried again, but this time it was to late Madam Octa sunk her teeth in his neck. Steve stood frozen for a while then crumbled to the floor. I regained focus and made Madam Octa go back into her cage when she did I dove for the little gate and closed it I put her back into my closet and ran to Steve.

"Steve, Steve are you okay please say something!" I asked frantactly as I held him in my arms.

"Hilary is he okay?" My sister asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure...why didn't you knock, you never barg in like that!" I said while almost yelling.

"NO! Don't you dare try and blame this on me! You shouldn't have had that thing on Steve in the first place." She said while crying.

"I'm sorry I'm not trying to blame you..." I said almost crying. "Come on please help me put him on my bed please."

"Okay." She said as she grabbed Steve's legs.

As we put him on my bed my sister was asking what we were going to do. I was thinking of something, then I went to my window and opened it, I told her to wait for awhile then I was going to get mom. As we waited I went to look at Steve he looked really pale and his lips were turning purple. I touched his face and he was really cold, right then and there I started to cry so hard then I rushed down stairs and went to get my mother.

"MOM!" I yelled.

"What is it Hilary!" She asked all worried.

"Mom...somethings wrong with Steve!" I said crying.

"What!?" She said worried. She rushed up stairs and went into my room. "Oh dear god what happened?" She asked.

"I don't know? I went to the bathroom and when I came back he was like this." I said.

"We have to call 911." As she ran to the phone to call, my sister started to cry.

After a while the ambulance was at our house taking Steve away and my mom went with him she told me to stay home and call my father right away. I did as I was told, awhile later my dad was home and he came and picked us up and took us to the hospital.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As we reached the hospital, my mom was waiting for us in the waiting room filling out papers about Steve as much as could. My dad went up to her and asked what did the doctors say about Steve's conditon. She said that they said he got bit by something and they're trying to figure out what could've caused this.

"Hilary do you know what happened?" My father asked.

"No I don't, all I know is that I went to the bathroom and when I got back he was like that." I said crying.

"It's okay honey, don't worry. Steve will get better I promise." He said while hugging me.

Awhile later Steve's mom got there, we all got up as she came towards us. As soon as she got closer she came at me and slapped me. She was yelling at me telling me what did I do to her son while shaking me.

"It's all your fault if something happens to my son you hear me!" Steve's mom yelled at me and then was about to slap me again when my mother grabbed her hand. I was just standing there taking it all. I knew it was my fault and I'm the only one who could at least try and fix it no matter what.

If I knew what I was in for, I should've just went to jail for hurting my friend instead of paying for something I would never have again, my humanity.

As my mom was calming down Steve's mom, my dad wanted to take us home so we could get some rest. He went to tell my mom that she should go with us, but she said she was going to stay here to keep Steve's mom company, he said that was fine that he would see her tomorrow then. She said that was fine and kissed him good-night.

When we got home my sister was fast asleep and my dad grabbed her gently and took her inside fast, because it was still raining. I on the other hand was walking slowly in the pouring rain thinking about what I've just done to my friend. I had to figure something out and fast before anything worse could happen to Steve.

As I went up stairs I went into the bathroom, I undressed and put on my bathrobe then headed to my room and locked my door. I stopped in front of my closet and opened the door and took out Madam Octa's cage. As I was holding it I was looking at it then I started to shake it around saying.

"If it wasn't for you, Steve wouldn't be in this this mess!"

Then I looked towards my window and headed towards it. As I was there I opened it and looked out into the rain, then to the cage and without a second thought I hurled the cage out my window. Instead of the cage hitting the floor a pair of pale hands flashed out of know where and caught the cage. I just stood there frozen with shock, because the owner of those hands stepped out from the shadows and was none other than Mr. Crepsley, himself, smiling straight at me. Then turned around and disappeared into the rainy darkness.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I knew exactly what I had to do next, in order to save Steve. I waited until my dad fell asleep so I could get dress and leave. When I made sure he was asleep I headed to my room to change out of my bathrobe. When I was in my room I hurriedly grabbed stuff to put on, as I grabbed the clothes I started to put them on with out looking, but then when I looked to see what I got, it consisted of a pair of black thigh length socks, a black mini-skirt, a red v-neck shirt, a black jacket and my black converse with my silver necklace. I also strapped a little holster on my right thigh and put a little knife just in-case I had to use it. Then I rushed down stairs quietly as not to wake up my father and went to the hall closet to get my board and soon let myself out the back door into the rain.

When I reached the theater I went inside, as I was in I started to walk down this hallway, but the father I went there was this faint light coming from a room. As I approached it, it got a little brighter, and soon I was in a room where there were candles, a table and there across the table was Mr. Crepsley playing a game of solitaire.

"Well good morning, Hilary." He said.

"It's not morning, it's night." I replied.

"Oh I know but for me it is morning." He said then snapped his fingers and soon the deck of cards were back in their box. "So what is it you want? Do you want to take Madam Octa back?" He asked smiling.

"No! I don't want thing anywhere near me!" I said clenching my fists by my side.

"Oh that is to bad, Madam Octa was beginning to like you." He said mockingly.

"Cut to the chase, I know you have something that can cure Steve don't you?" I asked him.

"I might, but what makes you think I would give it to you? What if I said I only had some for one person and I was saving it for myself in-case Madam Octa bit me." He said.

"Please you have to give it to me, you need to save Steve." I said pleadingly.

"Humph! What is he to me? Nothing! Besides why would I want to save the likes of him, he said that he would soon become a vampire hunter, track me down and kill me." He said. "An besides with him out of the way I would not have to worry about him."

"Look I'm sure he didn't mean to say those things, but please let me have it. I'll pay you ,I have money, I'll pay you in payments if I have to." I said.

"No I do not want your money!" He said.

"Please there has to be at least something you want." I said. After I said that he started to think something over. Then he said, "Yes there is something."

"Okay what is it?" I asked a little nervously.

"I want you to become my assistant." He said.

I was prepared for anything he was going to ask for, but after he said that I knew I was not expecting that! An that was something I was not prepared for and that hit me hard! I felt like my world was crumbling around me when he said that and I felt like I couldn't breath at all. Then it started to sink in and I just yelled out the first thing that came out of my mouth.

"Your what?! No, please anything but that I beg you!"

"That is my only offer take it or let your friend die. It is your choice, it is not up for debate. If you do not like it do not waste my time! I have had it with staying in this infested place." He said then got up and turned to leave.

"Wait!" I called out with my head down.

"Yes?" He asked with out turning around.

"I'll do it......" I said in a very low voice that sounded more like a mumble.

"What was that my dear?" He said turning around.

"I'LL DO IT!!!! I'LL BECOME YOUR ASSISTANT!!!" I yelled while clenching my fists and looking down with my eyes shut tight.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"So what are you going to do?" I asked nervously.

"Well first I have to taste your blood to see if it is good, then if it is then I will turn you into a half-vampire." He said reaching out for my hand.

"Half? Why half?" I asked.

"So you can keep watch over me during the day time and cook my meals and such." He said. Then he grabbed my hands and made a small cut on my index finger, then he stuck my finger in his mouth. "Hm mm..." He said while savoring it and swallowed it then said. " It is good we can proceed."

"So now what are you going to bite my neck or something?" I asked. He just looked at me like I was crazy or something the he said. "No... you've watched to many movies, it is messy when you do it that way." He said then grabbed my hands again this time he stabbed his fingernails on the tips of my fingers and made ten little cuts. I flinched my hands back and was about to rub them on my legs but he grabbed them again and told me to hold still. He did the same to his fingers, then he pressed the tips of his fingers to mine and when he did that I felt this huge surge pass through my finger tips to my body. I almost toppled over but he yelled at me to stay up a little longer, which I managed, then he broke free and I fell to the floor in pain while panting. Then Mr. Crepsley grabbed my hands and licked the tips of my fingers with his tongue. I just looked up at him in a daze when he did that I started to get warm from my face so I had to look away fast.

"My spit will heal your wounds from the bleeding, but they will leave ten little scars which is how you identify a vampire." He said.

"Wow okay, so is this it I don't feel any different." I said faintly.

"It will not take effect yet, but you will be a little sensitive to light and noise." He said while putting on his coat.

"Okay...but know this if I ever get the chance to betray you I will, got it?" I told him.

"That is fine." He said. "Shall we go save your friend then?" Then led the way out. As we reached the main entrance of the theater he opened the door and looked out and it was still raining. Then he bent down in front of me, and my eyes traveled towards his well toned butt.

"Do you like what you see?" He asked over his shoulder.

_(Crap! I can't believe I was just caught looking at his behind!!!) _I looked away while trying to hide my blush.

"Come on, hop on." He said.

"Beg pardon?!" I squeaked.

"I said hop on." He said.

"I know what you said! Ugh hello do you I'm wearing a skirt? An it's raining!" I said blushing.

"Yes I know what you are wearing, but it is not like I will be looking or anything and besides we are not going to get wet." He said.

"Oh really and how's that?" I asked.

"Like this." He said then grabbed my wrist and slung me on his back and grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist. When he did that I could feel the warmth of his hands touching my legs, I felt like my heart was beating so fast I was afraid that he could hear it. But then I shook my head a little to clear my mind and to calm my breathing so my heart could slow down.

"Hold on tight, and do not let go." He said. After he said that I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes tightly. Soon I felt my hair blowing around and hitting my face, so I opened my eyes a little and gasped everything was zooming past us it looked like someone pushed the fast forward button or something. The other thing was that we weren't even getting wet, it didn't even look like it was raining at all. I thought it was so cool that even I threw my head back a little and let the wind tousle my hair.

Soon we got to the hospital and we stood under a big oak tree trying to get sheltered from the rain as much as possible, because the rain started to come down to little harder.

"So what room is your friend in?" Mr. Crespley asked.

"He's on the third floor, in that room over there." I said as I pointed to the second window on the right.

"Okay, again whatever you do, do not let go of me, got it?" He said. I just nodded and then he stepped out from under the tree and into the rain and walked over to the wall with me still on his back and holding on more tightly.

"Okay here we go do not look down." He said then took off his shoes, then he clawed his fingernails into the brick and started to climb up. As we were going up he slipped, but then he caught himself and started up again. When we reached Steve's window he snapped his fingers and the window unlocked, then we climbed through.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When we were finally in the room we were dripping wet my hair was sticking to the sides of my face, but I really didn't care what I cared about was Steve, so I rushed straight over to Steve's bed and grabbed his face into my hands and to my horror he was cold.

*Gasp* "Steve..." I whispered. An when I was doing this Mr. Crespley was just watching me from a far, I didn't even notice. He soon came over to Steve's other side and tilted Steve's head towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I am going to give him the syrum." He said, then made a small cut on Steve's neck, then pressed his finger to Steve's neck so as not to let it bleed. Then Mr. Crepsley used his teeth to open the little bottle then poured some into his mouth and bent to Steve's neck. I was going to say if that was a good idea, but instead I kept my mouth shut and let him do it as long as he saved Steve that's all that mattered to me. When he said he was done, he rubbed spit on the wound and said it would leave a small scar and that he would hardly notice it.

"We should go." Mr. Crepsley said.

"No, I want to wait a little longer." I said.

"Oh, because you do not believe me." He said.

"No, its just..." I never finished because at that moment Steve started to twitch and was gasping for air. I automatically reacted and rushed over to Steve's side and grabbed his face into my hands with both of my hands and started to whisper to him that everything was going to be okay and what not. As I was doing this Mr. Crepsley was watching me intently and again I didn't notice. Soon Steve layed still then he gasped and opened his eyes wide and stared straight at me.

*Gasp* "Steve are you okay?" I asked really worried, but then he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"He is fine, he is just reacting like that because he was on the brink of death and came back." Mr. Crepsley said.

I sighed. " Thank goodness." I said, then suddenly a nurse walked in.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are over. Who are.." She didn't get to finish because Mr. Crepsley threw a blanket over her and I swooped down and round kicked at her feet which caused her to fall down.

Mr. Crepsley was at the window in seconds, with his hand out stretched towards me. "Come Hilary we must go." He said. But I stood frozen there looking from his out stretched hand, to Steve, to the nurse tangled in the blanket, to the door.

Mr. Crepsley caught on and lowered his hand and said, "Oh I see you are going back on your word." As he said that I made a run for it, but his words after that followed me home like an echo. "Remeber this Hilary! You are a creature of the night! You can run, but you will come back begging for help! Run Hilary Shan, but it will do you no good!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

In the morning I was so tired I didn't feel like getting up, but somehow I managed to. I got up and dressed and went down stairs. As I was in the kitchen eating breakfast, the phone rang and it was my mom saying that Steve pulled through, but that the doctors don't know how it happened, but aren't going to question it. When she said that I started to smile.

Later I went to school and Tommy and Alan asked what happened so I told them the edited version the one that I told my parents. After I did that I headed to class. An during class weird things started to happen for example for physical fitness day they made us do all these exercises that I hated so much, but for some reason through out the whole thing I wasn't tired one bit I didn't even break a sweat literally. Out of all the athletic people I lasted a whole lot longer then they did, they were all impressed and asked what my secrets for staying in shape were I just lied to them and said I exercised everyday after school. Some team captins even came up to me and asked if I wanted to join their teams and what not, I said that I would think about it and get back to them and walked away. Then during lunch we had a little game of soccor and when they kicked the ball, the ball was headed towards my face but I blocked it and caught it with both my hands. An to my surprise I didn't know I squeezed it a little to hard and it popped in my hands.

Everyone was amazed by what I did they thought it was cool and what not, me I didn't think so I was kind of shocked.

"Wow Hilary that was amazing I didn't know you were that strong and athletic." Alan said.

"Yeah that was amazing you should come and practice kick boxing with me and my old man again and see if I can knock you on your back." Tommy said grinning.

"Wow umm...thanks, but I hardly think you can ever get me on my back, let alone on my hands and knees Tommy,sorry, but you never could and you never will." I said to Tommy while laughing.

*Chuckle* "Oh Hilary, believe me I will one day don't worry." Tommy said while grinning a little harder.

"Whatever, only in your dreams Tommy." I said. "Well I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then okay." I said then headed home.

When I arrived home I headed up stairs and to my surprise someone was in my room sitting on my bed with this huge grin on their face. I just stood there rooted to my floor until a smile spread over my face and soon I yelled out. "STEVE!" I ran at him and tackled him on my bed.

He laughed a little. "Took you long enough." He said.

"What are you doing here I thought you were supposed to be in bed and at home not roaming around." I said to him.

"Yeah well I was bored as hell staying in bed all day I needed to get out and I had to "Pursuade" my mother into letting me go out." He said.

"Pursuade? Dammit to hell Steve did you sneak out? Does your mom know your here?" I asked a little mad he always did this to his mom.

"Probably where else do I usually go?" He said like he didn't care.

"Oh yeah." I said agreeing with him.

"So what's our story that I need to tell people?" He asked.

So I finally told him the story that I've been telling people he said okay, then he asked what did I do to the spider after it bit him. "Well I killed her after she bit you." I said not meeting his gaze, but I think he believed me.

"Oh I see. Hey you want to know something wierd, the day the docs said I pulled through, when I woke up I saw two figures standing next to my bed I remember seeing red and black, but then I don't remember anything else because I blacked out strange huh?" He asked.

"Yeah, that is strange." I said biting my thumb fingernail.

"Well I guess I should get going then, incase my mother starts calling bitching at me which will be in a few and I don't feel like answering her so yeah , I just needed to know what our story was incase someone asks me what happened. Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then." He said then got up I too got up and walked him downstairs to the door.

"Okay well bye Steve." I said and then I was about to close the door when he pushed it open again and was standing in the door way. "What's wro....mph!" I didn't finish because Steve pulled me into his arms and kissed me! Then he slowly started to let go then he squeezed a little harder and pick me up off the ground a little and kissed me again this time a little slower. Then he finally let me go and walked away I just stood there at the door like an idiot.

The next day at school there was a huge crowd at the fron of the stairs. I ignored it and headed inside but the corner of my eye I caught silvery hair, and when I turned to look I saw Steve in the middle of the crowd and next to him I recognized the faces of my other friends Tommy and Alan. From the top of the stairs I whistled and almost every head there turned to look, I really wasn't expecting that but I at least caught the attention of my friends.

"I'm sorry guys, but my friend is waiting for me I'll talk to you later." Steve told them. For some reason I could hear what Steve and everyone was saying it was as if I was standing right next to them! I was so shocked that I had to turn away so they wouldn't see my expression and headed inside. Once inside Steve, Tommy, and Alan came in telling me good morning I just nodded at them and said nothing else.

Tommy and Alan told Steve how I beat everyone in our physical fitness day without even breaking a sweat. And how I somehow managed to burst a soccor ball with my hands. After they said that Steve looked like he suspected something and kept a watch on me.

At lunch when we were playing soccor I tried to look like I was trying and messing up alot on purpose. But enough was enough I had a chance of winning this game and I was going for it. (_I don't think so Alan this one is mine!)_ I ran ahead and shoved Alan a little then stuck my foot out and was about to kick when I heard Alan scream. I stopped and turned around and looked at Alan. I saw that he was clutching his knee when I saw his knee I froze then, it felt like I was on autopilot because the next thing I knew I was in front of Alan looking at his knee. Then I kneeled in front of him licking my lips slowly at the sight of the red crimson blood that was flowing slowly. I leaned over and put my lips on his knee and started licking it when I heard a couple of girls scream.

"EWWW! That's gross!" One girl shouted. That did it I snapped out of it quickly.

*Gasp*(_What the hell am I doing?! I have to do something fast!! Anything!!)_

"I'm the vampire from the overlord here to suck your blood!" I said as I got up and made my hands look like claws. Some girls screamed and ran away while the guys laughed and said "Good one!" I helped Alan up and whiped my hand across my lips to get rid of some of the blood.

"I'm sorry Alan I was just messing with you, you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine" He said while scratching the back of his head while blushing a little.

After that Steve kept a real close eye on me because now he suspected something was up with me. After school I said bye to the guys and rushed home, but as I did that I felt like someone was following me. But right now I really didn't care I really just wanted to go home.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

When I was home, I rushed to my room and locked myself in there. After awhile I let myself out of my room went downstairs to eat dinner, then I came back up and went to the bathroom. As I was in there I kept looking in the mirror to look at my teeth to see if there was any change to them, but I didn't see anything. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey Hilary are you done in there?" My sister Bloom asked.

"Yeah." I said then she opened the door and came in.

"Are you still looking at yourself? You've been at it for the past 20 minutes. You're still you, and you still look pretty. You can't get anymore prettier." She said smiling and walked over to the tub and turned it on.

I giggled. "Yeah I know." I said smiling a little.

The room was getting a little steamy so I was about to leave when something about my sister caught my attention. When I turned to look at her she was leaning over turning off the water and sat back down on the side of the tub and turned towards me. I just kept staring at her.

"Hilary is there some..." She didn't get to finish because I lifted my hand to shush her. Which she did, but there was something odd about her it looked like she was staring off into space. (_Huh? What's going on?) _I moved my hand from side to side and her gaze followed it. It looked like she was hypnotized or something then out of know where I heard her pules. when I looked at my sister my eyes traveled towards her neck and right there I heard the pules again. I started walking towards her and soon was in front of her then I tilted her head to the left and I was about to bite her when I caught my reflection in the mirror. It was like something so gruesome that I couldn't believe was me.

*_Gasp*_ I slapped my hands over my mouth and rushed out of the bathroom.

"Huh? What was I doing again? Oh yeah my bath." My sister said and got in the tub.

_*Gasping*(Oh god, oh god! I can't believe what I was about to do!) _I thought to myself as I was slumped in front of my door with my hands on my face. (_There has to be something I can do, but what? Oh no!) _There was only one option and that was get help from Mr. Crepsley. When I finally decided I grabbed my board and left. As I made my way to the theater Mr. Crepsley was waiting in the same room.

"Ah. Good morning Hilary. I see you lasted a little longer in the human world." he said smiling like he had no care in the world.

I, on the other hand was crushed and devastated because I was afraid on what I would do next and the only person who could help me was this man right here in front of me. So I just started talking with the first words that came to my mouth. "I went after one of my friends at school today, but I stopped in time, and awhile ago I almost bit my sister!" I said panicky.

"Ah I see." He said no longer smiling and got up from the chair he was occupying and came closer.

"What am I supposed to do now? I don't want to hurt anyone I love?" I said crying and looking down so my bangs could cover my eyes. I could barely see through my blurry eyes that Mr. Crepsley was standing right in front of me. Soon I felt him lift my chin with one of his slender fingers so I could look right into his golden brown eyes.

"Well the first thing we have to do then, is we have to fake your death." Was all he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Well everyone I am back to update my story! I know on the last chapter I left it on a cliff hanger so now I am going to start updating more frequently! Oh and I would like to say thank you to everyone who has given their time to R&R my story! Thank you again now to start where I left off…**

"What?" I said nervously, now that took me off guard. "Fake my death?"

"Yes, that is the only reasonable way. Because if you run away they will search for you, but if you were to die, we would not have that problem." He said.

"But…then I'll never see my family and friends ever again." I said sadly.

"Yes that is true." He said.

I started to bite my bottom lip nervously and started to think about it, and then I finally asked him, "When will we have to do this?"

"We can do it now if you like?"

"No…please not today. Can we do this tomorrow night instead?" I asked him. "I want to be able to say good-bye to everyone."

It looked like he was thinking it over but he eventually said, "Fine, but you will not delay this any longer is that understood?"

"Okay." I said and then I turned and left the theater. As I was going home I had a feeling that someone was following me, so I stopped a few times because I thought I also heard footsteps, but then I thought it was just my imagination. So I ignored it and continued on home, once I got there I let myself in quietly and went to my room to go to sleep.

Finally when morning came I got up to get ready for school, and when I looked out my window it was gloomy. "Oh great," I mumbled to myself. "The day I decide to fake my death, it decides to rain." I started to scratch the back of my head and made my way to the bathroom to go take a quick shower. As I finished I went back to my room to get dressed. I put on black skinny jeans with a grey sweater with a black scarf, and some brown boots, and then I tucked my necklace that my mom gave me inside my sweater, and then I left my hair loose. Once I was done I went and grabbed my backpack and went down stairs.

"Hilary honey, do you want me to take you to school today I think it's about to rain?" My mom asked.

"Yes please." I responded and headed out to the car with my mom behind me.

As we arrived to the front of the school I kissed her cheek and told her thank you and good-bye, but before I rushed out of the car she told me she was going to come and pick me up after school. I told her that was fine and then I rushed out to meet my friends. For some reason the day seemed to fly by so fast I didn't notice that school was over until I started to hear the other students cheering that it was "Friday and it was time to go out and have some fun!" Well whoop-de-doo for those other students who were going to go have a great time, unlike me who was dreading for the night to come.

Before I headed outside to my mom's car, I said good-bye to my best friends Tommy and Alan and gave them both a hug. Then I turned to Steve and did the same, but before I let go I gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him good-bye, then finally I rushed outside in the pouring rain, while shouting a, "I'll see you guys later!" Which sadly to me were my last words to them.

As we were going home my mom said that my dad called and said that we were all going to go out to eat tonight, but I told her that I really didn't feel like it and suggested if we could stay home and eat. She told me sure and that she was going to call my dad once we got home. Once we reached home she called him and told him and he finally agreed. So for tonight we ended up eating home, and we ate some of my favorite foods mashed potatoes, macaroni, and roast beef. As for dessert we had chocolate cake! (YUM) After that we spent a little family time together we talked about how our days went, and had a little game night playing Uno and charades. I was really enjoying it, and then my dad told us it was time for bed so me and my sister didn't argue and went upstairs.

When I got to my room I just walked in and didn't bother with the light switch, once I closed my door I unzipped my boots and kicked them off, then I undid my pants and shimmied out of them then pulled off my sweater. As I was going to reach for my silky black pjs on the chair by the dresser I noticed that in the mirror my closet door started to open. I didn't think twice I just whirled around and swung my arm in a right hook, suddenly my arm was stopped by a hand. Then Mr. Crepsley came out of my closet while holding my arm.

"What are you doing in my closet!?" I hissed slowly.

"Well…" Mr. Crepsley said, and then just looked the other way while a small pink blush started to form at his cheeks, then he started to scratch the side of his right eye.

"What is it!?" I said angrily this time.

"Well…that." He said still looking the other way but pointed down at me.

I looked down and saw that I was just standing there in nothing but my black lace undergarments! *Gasp* I snatched my arm out of his hand and went to grab my black silky pjs.

"Okay, I'm decent." I said blushing furiously.

"Are you ready to fake your death?" He asked.

"Wait let me go tell my parents the final good-bye." I said then rushed downstairs.

I went up to each of them and hugged and kissed them. I told them that I loved them so much and that they meant the world to me and nothing would ever change that. They looked at me like I was crazy, but then they told that they also loved me very much. Soon after that I went back upstairs slowly and closed my door, and then I made my way over to my bag and started to put a few clothes in it, then my diary, and a small family picture. Then I gave it to Mr. Crepsley who was sitting on my bed the whole time, and told him not to look in it.

"Okay, I'm ready." I told him. He just got up and stood in front of me and took out a small bottle and told me to drink it. I did as I was told and once I did I felt my whole body go numb and I just fell into Mr. Crepsley's arms. Once he caught me he turned me around so my back was facing him, he wrapped his right arm on my waist and his left hand cupped the right side of my face. We stood there for a few seconds and then he told me he was going to break my neck and throw me out the window.

Soon he did what he said he was going to do and broke my neck, and then he picked me up bridal style and headed towards the window and opened it slowly. Once he opened the window I could smell the scent of rain. I wonder if it stopped raining I thought to myself. As if he could read my mind Mr. Crepsley said, "It is drizzling."

After he said that he breathed in the cool rainy air, and then threw me out the window really hard. As I fell everything whooshed passed me and soon I was on my back sprawled on the wet grass with my eyes open and my head tilted to the side. And that is how I died that rainy night.

**Well that is chapter 19! Woo-whoo! Okay hope you enjoyed it and I will start to update a little more soon. Thank you! xD Oh and from now on I will also post up the outfits I describe in my stories. Like these two : **

** . **

** . **


End file.
